My Love Story
by Allen Blaster
Summary: When Beast Boy's heart is broken can someone fix it? BB/Rae. First Fanfic


**This is my first fanfiction work. It will be a one-shot between Beast Boy and Raven. Set after Things Change. If I have any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know so I can improve on them in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

As I was running out of the school it felt like my heart was tearing itself into pieces inside my chest. I knew I had to get to Robin to help take down Substance (name I gave machine in Things Change). I can't help but think about what happened back at the school with Terra. Tears threatened my eyes again but I kept running.

Finally, I saw them up ahead trying to subdue Substance. Momentarily forgetting about what happened I let my anger consume me when I saw Substance smash Raven right into the wall of the building. I started to transform into the Beast and beat the crap out of Substance. Finally Substance had enough and dove into the road and disappeared.

After he disappeared I reverted back into my human form. It was then that Robin decide to approach me. To say that he looked mad would have been an understatement. Just imagine a volcano blowing its top off then replace it with an image of Robin's head and you kind of get the picture.

"What took you so long! Do you have any idea how irresponsible you have been lately! Do you realize how badly some of us have been hurt while you have been goofing off around the city. Give me one good reason right now as to why you shouldn't clean the whole tower for the next year!"

It was then that Robin finally noticed the tear tracks that were still on my face. "Beast Boy what is it?" he asked in a softer voice.

It was then that I started to cry. I couldn't stop the tears that came unbidden to my eyes as I sank towards the ground. Again my thoughts drift they're off to a high school where my heart was broken once again. After a minute though I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Raven.

"Robin is it okay with you if I teleport me and Beast Boy to the tower?"

Robin only thought for a few seconds before he said "Fine just make sure you're both okay."

Raven nodded to him, then grabbed my hand and I felt the coldness that usually comes from her powers envelop me and her in the form of a black Raven before we disappeared into the ground.

 **-T-**

We appeared in the living room on the couch where she set me down. She started to look me over for any injuries. After she concluded I had none she looked up into my face. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked in a voice a tad softer than her monotone.

At first I didn't want to talk. But as she continued to stare at me I felt my resolve crumbling until I started to cry again.

"It started a few days ago when we first saw Substance. While we were battling I saw Terra."

I noticed how when I said this it caught Raven off guard and her usually stoic face cracked for a second to show a shocked expression before returning to normal.

"So" she said. "What happened next?"

The tears slowly started to ebb as I continued. "After I saw her and we finished I tracked her down to a high school. I managed to get her to talk to me but she didn't know who I was. She didn't remember any of us or her time as a Titan. I did everything I could to try and get her to remember but nothing worked. Then I thought if I threw some mud at her then she would use her powers but it hit her In the face and made her really mad and she left."

At this point I paused to see Raven's face. It was still expressionless and she nodded at me to continue.

"So after she left I went to the carnival where we had our first date to mope. But while there I found Slade."

After saying that I saw her eyes widen in surprise but she continued to listen to what I was saying. At this point my tears had stopped to be replaced by anger.

"He told me that maybe Terra did remember her past but didn't want to return to it. She wanted to forget about Slade, being a Titan, and, me."

I had to recollect myself to keep from crying again.

"After that I kicked his butt and figured out it was just a Slade Bot."

The anger went out of my voice to be replaced by sadness again.

"I went down to the school again the next day and confronted her about it. At first she wouldn't even try to talk to me but finally she told me Things Change. That she isn't supposed to be a hero. She was only a high schooler who was late for her Geometry test."

I became silent right here for a moment before saying I finished.

"And that is why I haven't been there to help much these past few days."

At first Raven said nothing. Then she did something that surprised me. She leaned closer and started to hug me.

I was shocked. But then I gradually relaxed and started to return the hug.

She then looked at me and said "Gar." This shocked me because she had never said my real name before. I almost didn't catch the rest of what she was saying.

"I know what it's like to have your heart broken in two. I understand more since it has also happened to me."

I was reminded about the Malchior incident and I felt ashamed for taking my heartbreak so badly.

Raven continued. "I wanted to isolate myself in a pit of despair and never trust anyone again. But you helped me when no one else did. Do you remember what you told me Gar."

I thought for only a second before I said, "You may think you're alone Raven but you're not."

She then looked at me gently and then said, "Don't you ever forget the same thing applies to you."

I wanted to ask what she meant when she finally did something I thought that she would never do in a million years. Something I had given up hope on long ago because she never showed it. She leaned forward and started to kiss me. At first I was completely shocked. But then I started to kiss her back. And slowly those pieces in my chest started to knit together again.

After a minute we finally pulled away for air and I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Remember Gar no matter what happens to you just remember this. There will always be someone with you who loves you."

I responded by pulling her back in for another kiss.

 **-T-**

Several years later when people would ask me when I realized that Raven would be wife. This was the story that I would share with them. A story, of two teenagers, and their first moment of love. And you know what, we wouldn't have had it any other way.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Original: Well this is my first time so please review and let me know what you think. I have plans in the future to make an actual love story between Beast Boy and Raven. For now I'll stick with these fun one-shots. Thanks to TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne for giving me the inspiration to write this and hopefully many more stories. Stories will be longer in the future.**

 **New: Didn't really change much, except what really bothered me. This was my first ever story on this site that I posted. I don't change it to much (trust me, there's a lot I could change to make it better) because I learned a wise lesson from a fellow writer. It's better to keep your first work mostly unchanged so that way you can see what your writing style back then was like compared to now. Short and rushed, I've come a long way from that.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
